gloryofempiresfandomcom-20200214-history
Buildings
Construction At the very beginning, there are many empty fields in the town; you can plan the construction spot according to your own strategy. But the empty fields are limited, so you should have a good plan. * Cottage: More people will be attracted with enough cottages. Building and upgrading the cottages can raise the limit and increment speed of the population. * Market: You can trade with your allies in Market to get extra silver. Upgrading the market will increase the number of trade caravan. * City Hall: City Hall is the main building in your city, which will affect the limit of silver storage. Upgrading the city hall will increase the construction speed. * Barrack: Barrack is used to train the military unit. Building and upgrading the barracks will raise the limit of soldiers and recruitment speed. * Warehouse: A place to store variety of resources, including food, wood, stone and iron. * Academy: Doing research about resource production, construction and military tech, upgrading the academy will enable you to get more advanced technology and train senior armies. * Wall: On the wall, you can build 5 types of forts to defend your city; you can also garrison your troops on the wall to defeat the invader. * Forge: You can buy, sell or enhance your equipment in the forge shop. Upgrading the forge will have more chance which epic equipment can be purchased. Civilization The number and level of buildings will increase civilization of your city. When the civilization reached a certain amount, you can tap 'Castle Lvl.' button on the right of civilization bar to upgrade your castle In higher level, more fields will be unlocked in the farm to produce more resources. Science & technology Advanced science and technology is the most powerful weapon to defeat your enemies, you must build an academy first in order to unlock new military units or research technology. * Farm: increases the food production by 5%, maximum level 10. * Lumber: increases the wood production by 5%, maximum level 10. * Mine: increases the stone production by 5%, maximum level 10. * Forge: increases the iron production by 5%, maximum level 10. * Architecture: increases the speed of construction by 50%, maximum level 10. * Infantry training: Senior infantries will be unlocked in barracks, maximum level 6. * Infantry attack: Improve the infantries' attack, maximum level 10. * Infantry defense: Improve the infantries' defense, maximum level 10. * Archer training: Senior Archer will be unlocked in barracks, maximum level 6. * Archer attack: Improve the Archerâ€˜s attack, maximum level 10. * Archer defense: Improve the Archerâ€˜s defense, maximum level 10. * Cavalry training: Senior Cavalry will be unlocked in barracks, maximum level 6. * Cavalry attack: Improve the Cavalry attack, maximum level 10. * Cavalry defense: Improve the Cavalry defense, maximum level 10. * Chariot training: Senior Chariot will be unlocked in barracks, maximum level 6. * Chariot attack: Improve the Chariot attack, maximum level 10. * Chariot defense: Improve the Chariot defense, maximum level 10. * Catapult training: Senior Catapult will be unlocked in barracks, maximum level 6. * Catapult attack: Improve the Catapult attack, maximum level 10. * Catapult defense: Improve the Catapult defense, maximum level 10. = Farm = Farm is the unique feature of this game compare to others, Resources are mainly gained through the farm in game. Like popular social game Farmville on Facebook you can add friends in this game and enter their farm to steal grown resources time by time. Wishing well There is a wishing well in your farm, if ten people pray for you and this will trigger a miracle. You will get 10 vouchers after 12 hours. Ask other players to pray for you in world channel.